Mobile Suit Mai Gundam
by Hero of Anime
Summary: The year is FE 028, the EFG are losing the war aginst the colonies of the Sears Regiment and their humanoid weapons called Mobile Suits. It is now up to the EFG's ultimate weapon, the metal battle goddesses known as "Gundam", to finally end the war.
1. Prologue

**I don't own the Mai series or Gundam. If I did, this would have been an anime a long time ago. **

**MOBILE SUIT MAI-GUNDAM**

**PROLOGUE**

The year is Frontier Era 028. It has been a quarter century since mankind advanced into space. Despite this great accomplishment, many new problems have surfaced. The Sears Regiment has convinced the people of the colonies of the corruption within the Earth Frontier Government, this ultimately lead to the start of the Frontier War, the first human war to extend beyond the Earth. Despite the FEG's superior military might, the Sears Regiment's creation of the humanoid weapons known as Mobile Suits has changed the outcome, The EFG found themselves in a losing battle.

After discovering the true intentions of the Sears Regiment, Mashiro Kazahana, the child genius responsible for the creation of Mobile Suits, deflected to the EFG, revealing to them the secret weapon Sears is making that would allow them to easily strike anywhere on Earth.

It was also around this time that a new metal was discovered. After studying it, Mashiro and the scientists of EFG discovered that the metal was made from the elements of nature such as fire and water, condensed into a metal form, thus giving it the name Elemetal.

A year has passed, and the war hasn't gotten any better for the EFG. However, the tide of battle may be changing as Mashiro draws closer to completing what will be the most powerful Mobile Suits ever created, the Steel Battle Goddesses known as "Gundam"!

**Gundam specs:**

Name: GBP- 01 Gundam Kagutsuchi

Pilot: Mai Tokiha

Unit type: Transformable Thermal Bombardment MS

Weapons: "Ember" 60mm Vulcan gun (2x), Thermal Beam Sabers (2x), Thermal Beam Rifle, Annihilator Cannon.

Transformation Frame: Dragoon Flyer Mode

Made with the Fire Elemetal, this transformable Mobile Suit was designed to overwhelm enemies with it incredible thermal-based weapons. It's most powerful weapon, The Annihilator Cannon, fires a huge beam of thermal energy hotter than a Nuclear Reactor, allowing it to incinerate almost anything. It can transform into the aircraft-like Dragoon Flyer Mode, giving it enhanced mobility while still having access to vulcans and the Annihilator Cannon.

Name: GBP- 02 Gundam Duran

Pilot: Natsuki Kuga

Unit type: Transformable Long-Range Combat MS

Weapons: "Icicle" 60mm Vulcan guns (2x), Ice Beam pistols (2x), "Finir" Ice Beam daggers (2x), "Balto" Sniper Rifle, shoulder-mounted cannons (2x)

Transformation Frame: Arctic Wolf Mode.

Gundam Duran, made from the Ice Elemetal, is a Mobile Suit specializing in ranged combat. Although most of its weapons are Ice-based, it can also fire conventional explosive and flash rounds. Its Arctic Wolf Mode gives it exceptionally agility on land, giving it an edge in ground combat.

Name: GBP- 03 Gundam Miroku

Pilot: Mikoto Minagi

Unit type: Close-quarters combat MS

Weapons: "Gaia" 60mm Vulcan guns (2x), "Tusita" Claymore

This Earth Elemetal Mobile Suit focuses mostly on close range combat using its claymore. Despite this, the Tusita is a Hi-Tech blade also capable of shooting energy beams and separating into attack droids called Sword Bits, giving the Mobile Suit surprising long range combat potential.

**A/S: I don't know how long it will be before I can actually start on this fic, so I decided to a least do the prologue. Tell me what you think and give me suggestions of what the other Gundams and Mobile Suits should be like, especially the ones piloted by the Otome characters. And just in case you're wondering, the Gundams' design is based on Nobel Gundam from G Gundam with the color scheme of their CHILD counterparts, so if anyone is interested, you have my permission to draw your own designs for them, just tell where to find them when you upload them. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Mai series or Gundam. **

**MOBILE SUIT MAI-GUNDAM**

**CHAPTER 1**

Early morning, outside of Fuuka City... The top of an unknown vessel emerged from underwater. "So, this is Fuuka City?" Said the man with short blonde hair and a mash covering the top half of his face. "Yes, sir! If the information is correct, then Mashiro Kazahana should be in Fuuka Academy, as well as her secret project." the dark haired girl informed him. "What should we do, sir?" Asked the redhead girl with azure blue eyes. "I want you two to infiltrate Fuuka Academy, find the secret weapons Kazahana created for the EFG, and if the situation presents itself, bring her and the weapons back." The mashed man ordered. "What if Ms. Kazahana proves to be uncooperative? The dark haired girl asked. "Kill her, and should brining the weapons back prove unlikely, destroy them as well! If we allow her to continue to make weapons for the EFG, the tide of war will change towards their favor." "Yes, sir!" The two girls said in union as they saluted to their superior and left.

It was then that the masked man received a call. He answered the call as the screen turned on, revealing a seemingly teenage male with white hair. "Lord Nagi!" The blonde answered with a salute. "So, Commander Tate... Are things going according to plan?" Lord Nagi asked. "Yes, my lord, I have sent Nina and Arika to infiltrate the Academy." Tate answered. "So you sent your two star students? Will they be able to handle it?" "I have personally trained them both; I believe they will accomplish their mission." The masked man ensured him. "That's good to hear, just make sure you finish the job." Nagi warned him. 'Yes, my lord." Tate said as the line was terminated.

Early morning, at one of the girls dormitories of Fuuka Academy, After turning her alarm clock off, a busty redhead teen woke up to find that her younger dark haired roommate has once again ended up in her bed and using her chest as her personal pillow. Freeing herself from the smaller girl's grip, the older girl got up from her bed and changed into her school uniform. After she finished cooking breakfast and two boxed lunches, she proceeded to wake up her roommate. "Hey, Mikoto? It's time to get up and eat or you'll be late for class." The redhead stated as the black haired girl woke up, wiping her eyes. "Good morning, Mai." The still sleepy girl greeted her. "Yeah, yeah... good morning to you too, Mikoto." Mai replied as she petted the smiling girl's head.

On their way to class, Mai and Mikoto were joined by Chie Harada and Aoi Senou. "Chie, Aoi... Good Morning." Mai greeted them. Before they could start their conversation, they and the many other students walking to class took notice of a small, silver haired girl and a taller girl with violet hair, both in Fuuka Academy's high school uniform, walking toward the school with several EFG soldiers guarding them. "That girl… isn't she…?" Mai asked. "Yes, that's Mashiro Kazahana, the child genius who created the Sears Regiment's Zaku Eins, the very first mobile suit." Chie answered. "Apparently, she learned some dark secret about the Regiment's leaders and defected to the EFG. Then shortly after, she helped create the GM Trooper, allowing us to compete with Sears on equal ground."

"Why is someone like her at Fuuka Academy?" Mikoto asked. "Maybe the EFG thought she would be safe if she attended school here." Aoi suggested. "Hmmm… I guess that's a possibility... especially if that girl with her is who I think she is." Chie replied. "Do you know her, Chie?" The redhead questioned her bespectacled friend. "I heard rumors... she may be Nasuki Kuga." She answered. "Wait! You don't mean that Nasuki Kuga, do you?" Mai asked. "Yes, she's the EFG's Ace pilot who has gained the nickname "Ice Queen". She must be acting as Kazahana's personal guard." "You sure do know a lot about them, Chie. Mikoto noted. "Well, I am a member of the school newspaper; it's my job to know about the people attending our school."

As Chie finished her explanation, the group took notice of Mashiro looking towards Mai as she entered the Academy. "Didn't it seem like she was looking at Mai?" Aoi stated to the others. "Maybe she wants to be friends with Mai?" Mikoto added. "Come on, Mikoto. I'm sure a genius like her can find better choices for friends than me." Mai told her.

Later that day, two girls wearing Fuuka Academy's school uniform were in the library as they walked toward a secret door that was hidden behind a bookcase. "It's just as the data says, the EFG's secret weapons must be here." Nina stated. "Are you ready, Arika?" "Of course, if we don't do anything, the EFG will use those weapons on the colonies, won't they." Arika replied. "That's right, if we can't bring them back, then we have to a least destroy them."

As the two reached the end of the secret path, they were treated to what looked like a Mobile Suit hanger, and at the center were three Mobile Suits, different from the Zakus and GMs that filled the battlefields. These three suits were more humanoid in design, having an appearance that resembled girls in sailor fuku. "What in the... are these really the secret weapons that will change the war?" Nina said out loud. "Okay, Arika... we're taking those suits!" "Got it, Nina!" The redhead answered.

Before they could even approach the Mobile Suits, the two were stopped by gunfire. They turned their heads to see their attacker, a violet haired girl wearing the Academy's uniform. "Who are you two?" The girl asked as she aimed her pistol at them. "I doubt that you both are really students here." Nina and Arika tried to reach for their guns, but stopped when they found themselves surrounded by EFG soldiers.

"Are you both from the Sears Regiment?" The violet haired girl said, waiting for their answer. "Does this answer your question?" Nina said before an explosion was heard from outside. "What in the...!" The girl uttered as the two Sears spies escaped, taking out several EFG soldiers in their way. "What are you waiting for, go after them!" "Yes, Lt. Kuga!" The soldiers addressed the teenage gunslinger before going after their targets. "What's the situation?" Nasuki asked one of the remaining soldiers. "The campus is being attacked by several Zaku Eins, The headmaster and the teachers are trying to gather all of the students to safety." He explained. "I can't believe they're willing to go as far as attacking a school. Nasuki added.

The school campus that was once full of students has become a battlefield as several Zaku Eins and GM Troopers fought. Many students panicked as they tried to escape the chaos. "What in the hell is happening? Why are we being attacked?" Mai shouted out as she, Mikoto, Chie, Aoi were running for their lives. "This isn't good! We can't enter the school due to the battle. There has to be another safe place to hide?" The four then took notice of a jeep that drove near them, they were surprised to see that the driver was the teacher of Mai, Chie, and Aoi's class, Midori Sugiura and her passenger, Mashiro Kazahana. "Quick, get on!" The four girls heeded the redhead teacher's words and jumped unto the jeep.

Near the library, Nina and Arika came out of the building and were greeted by their comrade, Erstin Ho who attacked the pursuing EFG soldiers in her Zaku Eins. "Hurry you two, your Zakus are over there." The blonde pilot informed them. Before they came near their Mobile Suits, they saw a jeep moving at high speed towards them. "Wait... that girl! It's Mashiro Kazahana, we have to capture her!" Nina yelled out as Erstin Zaku Eins grab the jeep, however, Midori picked up and carried Mashiro as she and the four girls jumped out of vehicle, running straight to the library. "This way!" The teacher said as Mai and the others followed her and the silver haired girl to secret passageway. "Quickly, they might be the pilots of those suits." Nina warned her two teammates as they proceeded to destroy the library.

Once they arrived at the hanger Nasuki ran up to meet them. "Lt. Kuga..." "I know! They're coming to destroy the Gundams." The violet haired teen answered the child genius's unfinished question. "However, there is a problem with the OS in Duran and Miroku." Mai and the other girl looked at the three girly looking machines before addressing Mashiro. "The Sears Regiment is attacking our school because of these things, aren't they?" "It's just as you say, though I'm wondering how they found out." Mashiro answered. "What are you going to do to fix this mess?" Mai said angrily. "I wish I could do something, but two of the Mobile Suits won't function properly, and Lt. Kuga is the only surviving pilot, the other two died protecting me." "Why don't you have her pilot the one that's working?" Chie asked. "We can't, these Mobile Suits are different, only certain people can pilot them." The silver haired girl answered.

The conversation was bought to a halt when the entire hanger started rocking violently. "They're almost here, we don't have anyone who can pilot Kagutsuchi and there isn't enough time for me to rewrite the OS. The students and teachers will be in danger if we don't do anything." Mashiro stated. "I'll pilot it!" Mai said as she ran toward the red and white Mobile Suit. "What are you doing? You're just a student and Kazahana just told you that only cer..." Nasuki was stopped mid-sentence when the Gundam's cockpit hatch automatically opened for the redhead. "It opened for her!" Mashiro said before part of the hanger ceiling collapse, revealing a Zaku Eins as it aimed its machine gun at Mashiro and fired. "Kazahana!" Nasuki yelled out as several rounds of 120mm bullets flew toward the young genius, but before they could strike their target, a giant robotic hand covered the silver haired girl, repelling the iron ammunition.

"What in the…?" Erstin uttered before that same hand punched her Zaku Eins with enough force to send it flying back outside 30 feet away from the destroyed library. "Erstin, are you okay?" Arika asked in concern. "What happened?" Nina received her answer when a mobile suit emerged from what was once the ceiling of the hidden hanger. "It's one of those mobile suits we saw in the hanger." Arika pointed out. "I can't believe it was strong enough to send a Zaku flying that far." Nina noted in shock. "So, this is the secret weapon you created, the weapon that will change the tide of war." Midori said before Mashiro addressed her. "Yes, these are the most powerful mobile suits ever created; their capabilities far surpass that of the Zaku Eins and The GM Trooper. They are the queens of war, the steel battle maidens called Gundam.

To be continued…

Mobile Suit specs:

Name: SR- 0Z1 Zaku Eins

Unit type: General Combat MS

Weapons: 280mm bazooka, 120mm machine gun, Heat Hawk

This unit, created by Mashiro Kazahana, is the first combat capable Mobile Suit. Made for the Sears Regiment, these units gave their military the firepower advantage over the EFG until Mashiro defected.

Name: EFGM- 0T1 GM Trooper

Unit type: General Combat MS

Weapons: 60mm Vulcan gun, Beam Saber, Beam Rifle, 280mm bazooka

Created by Mashiro Kazahana and the EFG, this Mobile Suit was made to counter the Zaku Eins. With the creation of Beam-type weapons, the GM Trooper has allowed the EFG to win back some of their captured bases and putting them on a standstill with the Sears Regiment.


End file.
